<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La consecuencia a esto by Yamiseth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936431">La consecuencia a esto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiseth/pseuds/Yamiseth'>Yamiseth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiseth/pseuds/Yamiseth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de aquella entrevista entre Jackson y HyukJae las cosas se tornan un poco diferentes... </p><p>¿Y por qué no? Hasta excitantes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson Wang/Everyone, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fue una idea que pensamos que solo tomaria un capítulo. Pero empezamos a escribir, y salió esto.<br/>Esperamos que lo disfruten, es la primera vez que escribimos juntas.<br/>Agradezco a mi unnie Geraldine que me sigue en mis locuras.<br/>Sin más ojalá les guste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DongHae estaba molesto. Miraba el mismo video una y otra vez. </p><p>Sabía que todo era un coqueteo casual, para atraer a la audiencia, el 'pequeño' Jackson arrogante y coqueto donsaeng. </p><p>¿Qué mierda hacía? </p><p>HyukJae se veía divino, su cabello corto y esos labios que de asemejaban al color de la sangre, sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose de nuevo en la no tan inocente forma en la que Jackson se comía con los ojos a su pareja. </p><p>Frustrado, apago el televisor aventando el control a un lugar desconocido. Suspirando se levantó y tomo su celular. Tenía asuntos pendientes con Jackson.</p><p>Sabía del encantamiento del chico por HyukJae, no podía culparlo. A pesar de todo Hyuk conservaba ese aire sensual y coqueto, acompañado de una ternura inigualable.<br/>
Pero era solo suyo, nadie más tenía derecho ¿O si?</p><p>Sonriendo para sí, marco aquel número, tenía una idea encantadora. </p><p>-¿Donghae? ¿A qué debo tu llamada? Teníamos meses de no hablar. </p><p>-Te vi en el programa, con HyukJae - dijo serio.</p><p>-¡Que bien! Me encantó estar ahí, creo nunca me había sentido tan agusto. Quizás porque estaba Hyuk- dijo divertido.</p><p>-Creo no te deberías mostrar así con él...tan cercano.</p><p>-¡Calma Hae!- rió- Cualquiera pensaría que estas celoso, ya que como todos sabemos tú y él son solo AMIGOS- enfatizó la palabra-¿no es así?</p><p>-...- recobro la compostura- solo te digo que te mantengas alejado de él- colgó.</p><p>Por acuerdos entre DongHae y HyukJae, habían decidido no revelar que son pareja…. HyukJae aún no estaba listo para decirlo a todo el mundo.</p><p>¡Maldición! Era obvio que estaba celoso, aquel chiquillo lo había sacado de sus casillas con tan solo una llamada. ¿Amigos? Tenían una imagen que cuidar.Solo frente a las fans.</p><p>*</p><p>Cuando HyukJae llegó, él se encontraba en el sofá, vestía una playera sin mangas negra y unos boxers del mismo color, en su mano izquierda reposaba un trago de whisky, solo lo movia no tenía intenciones de beberlo.</p><p>-¡Hae!- emocionado se acercó y beso su mejilla- ¿Viste el programa de hoy?</p><p>-Por supuesto que lo vi- recargo su cabeza hacia atrás, bufando- ¿En serio, Jackson?- levantó la cabeza y miro a su pareja.</p><p>-¡Es súper tierno! Me regaló este anillo- mostró su mano, una argolla plateada relucía.</p><p>-¡Ese maldito!- se levantó furioso dejando caer la bebida- Explicame una cosa, ¿Le dijiste que somos amigos?</p><p>HyukJae bajo la mirada mostrándose avergonzado, inconscientemente acariciando la argolla en su dedo.</p><p>-Si, pero tú y yo teníamos un ac.....</p><p>-¡Lo sé! Pero es por qué tú no quieres terminar como Sungmin o Heechul.... Yo sé que las fans no nos odiarian. Y si lo hicieran no me importa, por qué te tengo- se acercó arrodillándose posando su mano en la mejilla tiernamente.</p><p>-Hae, mira hay otra cosa que debes saber- dijo nervioso- Después del programa, Jackson fue a mi camerino a darme esto- señalo la argolla- dijo que me admiraba y esperaba algún día ser mejor que yo, pero sobre todo queria saber si estaba a mi altura....</p><p>-¿Te besó?- DongHae hervía de furia.</p><p>HyukJae abrió los ojos, estaba avergonzado</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Después de una intensa discusión , la cena ha quedado confirmada.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Estamos haciendo lo posible, no somos las mejores escribiendo escenas de sexo, pero lo intentamos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡Claro que no! Solo me dijo que me llamaría para invitarme a cenar para agradecerme por tratarlo bien en el programa. En verdad es muy tierno. No creo pretenda otra cosa.</p>
<p>-¡Por Favor Hyuk! -dijo levantándose y dandole la espalda- ¡Es obvio que Jackson quiere algo más! Dime, ¿A quién más le ha regalado anillos e invitado a cenar? </p>
<p>-Hae -dijo mientras recargaba su cara en su hombro y rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos- se que estás celoso pero yo no veo a Jackson como hombre.</p>
<p>DongHae puso su mano en la de Hyuk ,donde tiene el anillo.</p>
<p>-Quítate esto y no contestes ninguna de sus llamadas.</p>
<p>-No puedo Hae, es mi donsaeng. Mira, cuando debutamos tuvimos muchos contras. Quiero ayudar, además el chico no ha hecho nada malo ¿No confías en mí?</p>
<p>-Lo hago- se dió la vuelta y envolvió a HyukJae en sus brazos- pero sé que él no se quedará en paz hasta que obtenga algo tuyo.</p>
<p>Era cierto, confiaba con su vida en HyukJae, pero siempre había persistió el miedo de que algún día se cansara y lo abandonará. </p>
<p>-¿Qué te parece si lo llamo y cenamos aquí los 3 juntos?- Hyuk levantó su cabeza y le dió su mejor sonrisa. </p>
<p>DongHae enmudeció.</p>
<p>-¿Cariño?- dijo preocupado.</p>
<p>El sonido del móvil distrajo a HyukJae quien se apresuró a contestar.</p>
<p>-¡Hola Jackson! Siempre cumpliendo con tu palabra. -dijo soltando una leve risa.</p>
<p>DongHae rodó los ojos y le hizo señas de que pusiera el altavoz.</p>
<p>-Claro que sí, contigo nunca voy a quedar mal. Dime, ¿estás libre para cenar mañana?</p>
<p>- ¡¿Mañana?! -miro a Donghae y este movio la cabeza afirmando- está bien, ¿me mandas el lugar donde te veré? </p>
<p>-¡Será sorpresa! ¡Nos vemos mañana! </p>
<p>-¡Espera! Jackson! ¿Jackson? Me colgó, no me dio tiempo de decirle que irás conmigo.</p>
<p>- Será sorpresa -arremedo Donghae- te dije que él quiere otra cosa contigo, pero ya veremos quien será el sorprendido mañana.</p>
<p>-Eres malvado, pero te amo- dijo besándolo.<br/>DongHae acepto el beso y lo profundizo, tirando con sus dientes de su labio inferior, HyukJae suprimió un jadeó, DongHae enterro sus manos en la cadera de su pareja, continuo besándolo  recorriendo su boca y mandíbula, dando ligeras mordidas.<br/>HyukJae se aferró a los brazos de DongHae, cuando iba a bajar sus manos este se separó.</p>
<p>-Bien, tenemos que ver lo que te pondrás mañana - fue a su habitación dejando a HyukJae en el medio de la habitación. </p>
<p>-En verdad que eres malvado Lee DongHae.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Al siguiente día</p>
<p>-¿Ya te envío la ubicación del lugar para cenar? </p>
<p>-Aún no, solo me escribió diciendo que nos veríamos alrededor de las 7pm.</p>
<p>-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.</p>
<p>-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, es solo una cena de agradecimiento -dijo tomando su mano y regalandole esa sonrisa que solo tiene para él.</p>
<p>-Esta bien, me iré a bañar.</p>
<p>- ¿Quieres que te acompañé? Así ahorramos agua- dijo coqueto.</p>
<p>-No lo sé, quizás sea una buena opción- se sacó la camisa y la aventó a un rincón de la habitación- Dime HyukJae -su voz salió ronca- ¿Quieres unirte?- bajo sus pantalones de pijama quedando en boxers negros.</p>
<p>HyukJae tragó con fuerza y se dirigió al baño, desnudándose en el trayecto. Cuando ingreso DongHae estaba en la bañera, el vapor cubría la habitación, tenía el cabello mojado y su cabeza colgando en el respaldo, disfrutando del agua.</p>
<p>-¿Vendrás o tengo que ir por ti? O prefieres que Jackson te acompañe- sonó molesto.</p>
<p>-Hae- murmuro- no seas terco. Además , ¿Crees que dejaría a Jackson hacer esto?</p>
<p>Se metió a la bañera jadeando al sentir en agua caliente en sus pies, con cuidado se acomodo en el regazo de DongHae acariciando sus hombros suavemente. <br/>Acercándose dejo un beso húmedo en su barbilla, levantó la cabeza y paso sus manos por el cabello húmedo, desenredando cada hilera con cuidado.</p>
<p>DongHae apretó su cintura, haciendo pequeñas olas en la bañera , sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba a los toques de su pareja. </p>
<p>Hyuk se acercó al oído de Donghae.</p>
<p>-Sabes, nadie me hará sentir lo que solo tú provocas en mí.</p>
<p>Terminando de decir esto mordió el lóbulo de DongHae, colocando pequeños besos en su barbilla, bajando hasta su cuello, succionando su manzana de Adán para después subir y besarlo suavemente en sus labios, colocando sus manos en su cara y profundizando más el beso. </p>
<p>Donghae sin control en sí mismo, aumento el movimiento de sus caderas logrando entrar en aquel lugar estrecho, su amado aumento sus gemidos hasta convertirlos en gritos, gritando su nombre, el nombre del hombre que ama.</p>
<p>Hyuk comenzó a vestirse.</p>
<p>-Donghae, es casi la hora y ¡no estamos listos! </p>
<p>-Si no fueras tan ardiente, estaríamos listos desde hace una hora. </p>
<p>-Idiota- dijo mostrándole la lengua. </p>
<p>Aprovechando la ocasión , HyukJae optó por un pantalón de vestir negro pegado a su figura, complemento con una camisa blanca dejando los 3 primeros botones abiertos, un saco en v abierto, se delineó los ojos y aplicó aquel lápiz rojo en sus labios.</p>
<p>Sonrió al verse en el espejo. Definitivamente esto le encantaría a DongHae.</p>
<p>Él optó por algo más sencillo, aquel pantalón que había usado para Growing Pains, junto a una camisa sin mangas negra, los botones eran dorados y había una bolsa en el pecho, recogió su cabello dejando una coleta a medias y lo demás suelto, tomo su abrigo negro y se lo coloco , el objetivo de esta noche era mostrarle a Jackson lo bastardo que podía ser cuando se metían con lo suyo. </p>
<p>Volteó a ver a HyukJae, relamiéndose los labios se acercó.</p>
<p>-Espectacular- dijo abrazandolo por la espalda.</p>
<p>-Vamos, le di la dirección a Jackson. En cualquier momento estará aquí.</p>
<p>-Perfecto-dijo coqueto, acercó con cuidado su boca a la línea del cuello de HyukJae, lentamente trazando círculos con su lengua, una vez húmedo ese lugar repartió pequeños besos entrecortados, cuando HyukJae jadeó succionó con fuerza aquel punto, con delicadeza se apartó un poco admirando la mancha roja, dándolo un último beso se alejó quitándose el abrigo, revelando sus brazos desnudos.</p>
<p>-¿P...porque la camisa?- HyukJae trataba de recobrar el aliento.</p>
<p>-Para que compares cariño, ese niño ni siquiera es competencia- cruzo los brazos mirando a otra parte. </p>
<p>El sonido de la puerta los interrumpió.</p>
<p>Hyuk se apresuró a abrir.</p>
<p>Jackson estaba ahí portando unos botines negros,  pantalones negros semiajustados con el talle ajustado a su cintura, camisa blanca de manga larga pero esta doblada hasta la altura del codo, cuello redondo, cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás dejando solo un pequeño fleco caer en su frente, en sus manos un ramo de flores y un postre.</p>
<p>-¡Hola Hyuk! Espero no llegar tarde -mostrando su mejor sonrisa y esos ojos que se  cerraban al sonreír.</p>
<p>-¡Claro que no! Llegas justo a tiempo -se escucha detrás de HyukJae, dejándo ver a DongHae .</p>
<p>-¡Donghae!- Jackson estaba sorprendido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La cena por fin llegó.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Buenas noches donsaeng- Donghae tomo las flores de sus manos y regreso adentro.</p><p>-N...no sabía que tenías visitas- Hyuk- Jackson intento recobrar la compostura.</p><p>-Ah... Si verás....- Hyuk se rasco la mejilla nervioso.</p><p>-Esta es mi sorpresa Jackson, iré con ustedes ¿No te molesta verdad?- estaba parado detrás de HyukJae.</p><p>-No Hae- sonrió - al contrario me da gusto. Tendré a mis dos Hyungs favoritos.</p><p>DongHae apretó los dientes ese maldito.</p><p>-Bien, ¿A dónde vamos?- Hyuk puso su mejor cara.</p><p>-Te encantará Jae- sonrió coqueto, tomo su mano- Sabía que elegí bien, esa argolla te queda espectacular- acaricio con delicadeza sus dedos.</p><p>-Vamos, no tengo toda la noche- DongHae jalo a Hyuk y a Jackson arrastrandolos a la salida.</p><p>-Espera Hae, esa es mi sorpresa. Iba a cocinar para Hyuk- sonrió burlón.</p><p>Ambos se miraron incrédulos.</p><p>-¿Aquí?- dijo Hyuk sorprendido.</p><p>-Si, por eso me adelante e hice el postre, aunque tenía otro platillo en mente- guiño el ojo.</p><p>DongHae respiro y contó hasta 10. Sería una cena interminable.</p><p>-¿Puedo pasar a tu cocina? </p><p>-¡Claro! Solo no ensucies mucho, siempre me toca lavar los platos. -dijo Hyuk haciendo puchero.</p><p>-Pues ¿vives solo,no? Siempre tienes que lavar TÚ los trastes -dijo poniendo su dedo índice en el pecho de Hyuk.</p><p>-¡Ah! Sí, claro -Hyuk se rasco la mejilla nervioso.</p><p>-¡Hyuk! -grito Hae desde el comedor- Ayúdame a poner la mesa.</p><p>-Te dejó en la cocina, si necesitas algo me avisas<br/>-¡Claro! Pero te advierto que no soy muy bueno en la cocina pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo -sonrió.</p><p>En el comedor HyukJae y Donghae terminaban de poner la mesa.</p><p>-Te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a esta cena - Hae fruncio el ceño.</p><p>-No te preocupes, Hae. Solo cocinara, comeremos, platicamos y se irá. </p><p>Hyuk puso su mano en la cintura de Hae, procurando que no lo viera Jackson, lo acercó a él y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla.</p><p>De repente, se escucho un grito desde la cocina. </p><p>-!Hyuk! ¡Hyuk!! Ayúdame por favor.</p><p>HyukJae y DongHae corrieron a la cocina. <br/>Era Jackson que le había saltado aceite en el brazo. </p><p>-¡Jack!- Hyuk se acercó y puso su brazo en el agua fría, mientras miraba mal a DongHae quien se reía con fuerza.</p><p>-Vaya cocinero- se burló- ¿Quieres supervisión de un adulto?</p><p>Jackson lo miro enojado, pero pronto se relajo al sentir las manos de HyukJae cuidandolo.</p><p>-Si te estás ofreciendo hacer la cena mientras  Hyuk me cuida, no me opongo- con su mano sana tomo la barbilla de HyukJae levantando su cabeza ligeramente.</p><p>-J...jack- anticipándose a la furia de su pareja, alejo su mano y dió un paso hacia atras- tengo fideos instantáneos, será más rápido y no te quemaras.</p><p>DongHae apago la estufa, y salió de la cocina molesto.</p><p>-¿Qué le pasa a Hae?- Jackson miro a HyukJae que hervía el agua.</p><p>-Esta hambriento, eso le pasa- suspiró.</p><p>Jackson alzó la ceja incrédulo, pero aún así asintió ligeramente.</p><p>-¿Necesitas ayuda?- se acercó lentamente, las yemas de sus dedos rozando ligeramente su cadera- Verás que soy muy habilidoso en la cocina Jae- susurro en su oído.</p><p>HyukJae volteó su cara, quedando sus bocas a milímetros, nervioso dio un paso atrás.</p><p>-Creo deberías ir a la sala. Esto lo puedo hacer yo solo. Además no quiero otro accidente. -río nervioso.</p><p>-Ok, lo haré solo porque me regalaste esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera -sonrió coquetamente mientras sus dedos rozaron lentamente  la cadera del mayor.</p><p>HyukJae solo tragó saliva nervioso.</p><p>En la sala estaba Donghae sentando en el sillón mas grande, en la parte de enmedio, viendo el televisor. Jack se sentó en el sillón individual.</p><p>Tenia una sonrisa orgullosa. DongHae lo miro levantando una ceja.</p><p>-¿Por fin te curaste?- se burló.<br/>-Claro- Hae, con los cuidados de Hyuk cualquiera se curaría ¿No crees?- se inclinó hacia adelante colocando sus codos en las rodillas y su cara descansando entre sus manos.</p><p>-Claro- mascullo- Ahora por tu culpa cenaremos fideos.</p><p>-No quiero ser grosero, pero era cena de dos, y aquí somos 3- se dejó caer de nuevo en el respaldo cruzando sus piernas.</p><p>-¿Arruine tus planes Jackson?- dijo enojado.</p><p>-La verdad....</p><p>-¡Listo!- Hyuk salió de la cocina- vamos a comer.</p><p>Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, cada uno se sentó al extremo del otro. HyukJae en el medio, sonriendo nervioso. </p><p>-¿Cómo te sentiste en el programa?- HyukJae trato de iniciar una conversación.</p><p>-Bastante bien. Es la primera vez que me siento tan cómodo. Te agradezco que seas tan lindo conmigo- estiró su mano y la entrelazó con la de HyukJae quien se sonrojo al tacto. </p><p>HyukJae tardó en reaccionar unos segundos y quitó su mano, volteando a ver a Hae, el cual irradiaba su enojo por los ojos.</p><p>-Bueno- carraspeó-  empezemos a comer -dijo aún nervioso.</p><p>-Aunque no sea la cena que tenía en mente, ni solo nosotros dos. La disfrutaré mucho por el solo echo de que tú la hayas hecho -dijo Jack sonriendo coqueto.</p><p>Donghae rodó los ojos.</p><p>-Comamos, a menos que tengas más elogios hacia mi…. -quería decir novio pero por Hyuk y su promesa no dijo nada- hacia mi amigo.</p><p>-Eso será imposible. Siempre tendré elogios hacía Hyuk -dijo Jack con una sonrisa de lado.</p><p>-¿Y que si no es gay?- DongHae estaba molesto.</p><p>-Oh pensé que lo sabias- Jackson dramatizó- Hace unos dos años Hyuk me lo confesó, no te preocupes aquí nadie piensa que eres....</p><p>-¡¿Qué soy que?!- se levantó furioso.</p><p>-Intolerante Hae- dijo volviendo a su comida.</p><p>-Bueno ¿Quien quiere postre?- HyukJae se levantó y fue a la cocina.</p><p>-No se por que te molesta- Jackson lo miro entrecerrando los ojos- A no ser que HyukJae te guste.</p><p>-¿A mí?- DongHae volvió a sentarse- No seas tonto. Somos amigos hemos estado juntos por más de 10 años.</p><p>-¡Bravo!- aplaudió- entonces ya que eres su mejor amigo, quiero tener tu permiso.</p><p>-¿Permiso?- dijo confundido- ¿Para que?</p><p>-Conquistar a HyukJae- entrelazó sus manos y miro orgulloso a DongHae, quien solo atino a abrir los ojos de forma dramática.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Puede que los personajes sean un poco OCC. Esperamos que les agrade.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡¿Qué dices?!-gritó Hae con furia</p><p>-Tranquilo Hae, pero me sentiría mucho mejor si tuviera tu apoyo, como dices han sido amigos por más de 10 años, son más como hermanos. Por favor piensalo, en verdad me gusta Hyuk.</p><p>-!Llego el postre! -dijo Hyuk tratando de entender el ambiente tan denso que se sentía- ¿Pasa algo?</p><p>-Nada, pero creo que a Jackson ya se le esta haciendo tarde para regresar a su casa. -dijo Hae queriendo controlar su enojo pero su tono lo delataba.</p><p>-¿Solo a mí? Hae, tú también deberías ya regresar a casa. -dijo Jackson en tono burlón- No te preocupes, yo te llevo.</p><p>DongHae suspiró</p><p>-No- dijo firme- Hoy me quedaré aquí. Cómo dije somos mejores amigos. Así que de vez en cuando me quedo.&lt;</p><p>Jackson lo miro enojado.</p><p>-Bien, Hyuk me divertí. Pero quiero que sepas que aun me debes una salida- se acercó a él- ¿Podríamos tomar una foto?</p><p>HyukJae asintió. Jackson tomo su celular, paso un brazo por los hombros de HyukJae quien hizo una seña de amor y paz, mientras Jackson guiñaba un ojo y sonreía.</p><p>-Gracias Hyung- beso la comisura de la boca de Hyuk. Alejándose precipitadamente a la salida.</p><p>DongHae estampó los puños en la mesa.</p><p>-¡Lo voy a matar!- fue hacia la puerta , pero HyukJae lo detuvo.</p><p>-¡Lee DongHae! Calmate.</p><p>Este giro a verlo, con cuidado cerró la puerta.</p><p>-No puedes culparme, ese mocoso te quiere. Y yo no lo voy a permitir- se soltó y camino a su habitación.<br/>
HyukJae suspiró. Esa noche había sido un caos, ligeramente sonrió. Era algo burdo pero de cierta manera se sentía complacido.</p><p>-Dos hombres tan guapos interesados en mi- rió- HyukJae estás tan mal si estás disfrutando esto- se dijo a si mismo. Con cautela se recostó en el sillón, dejaría que a DongHae se le pasará el enojo.</p><p>*</p><p>-¡HyukJae!- fue lo primero que escucho cuando amaneció.</p><p>-Ahora que....- murmuró con cuidado se levantó del sofá y fue a la habitación.</p><p>-Yo lo mato- dijo firme DongHae mostrandole el celular.</p><p>Tallandose los ojos vio la foto del día anterior , eso no lo alteró. Las etiquetas se encargaron de eso.</p><p>-¡Mierda! -grito Hyuk.</p><p>-¿Me vas a negar que ese mocoso no quiere algo más contigo? -dijo Donghae furioso.</p><p>Hyuk no podía creer lo que había escrito Jackson. </p><p>#lamejorcompañia #megustaestarcontigo #nuestraprimerafoto #quedateconmigo</p><p>-¡Calmate Hae! - abrazándolo por detrás, poniendo sus labios en su cuello.</p><p>-¡Suéltame Hyuk! ¡Le voy a gritar a ese mocoso que eres mío!</p><p>-Por favor Hae, calmate. -comenzo a besar el cuello de su amado- Hablaré con Jackson.</p><p>-Para Hyuk. Sabes que con eso no me vas a tranquilizar.</p><p>- ¿En serio?</p><p>Hyuk giro a Hae para ponerlo frente a él y así besarlo. Hae no correspondía al beso, solo lo miraba. Hyuk puso sus manos en la cara de Hae, chocando sus frentes.</p><p>-Sabes que solo tú existes para mí.</p><p>DongHae lo apartó y lo tomo de los hombros.</p><p>-¿Te gusta? Quiero la verdad. Dime qué no te sientes ni un poco atraído por él.</p><p>-Y...yo Hae- bajo la cabeza avergonzado.</p><p>DongHae levantó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo.</p><p>-Un poco- dijo derrotado- Es solo que me emociona la atención y...</p><p>DongHae lo soltó, y camino hacia la cama dejándose caer.</p><p>-Hae- se arrodilló y tomo su rostro en sus manos- es puramente platónico, sabes que te amo. Hemos estado juntos por más de 10 años querido.</p><p>-Lo sé- tomo sus muñecas aferrándose a su toque- es lo que me preocupa. Después de tantos años puedes aburrirte de mi.</p><p>-¿Bromeas?- un nudo se instalo en su garganta- Siempre he vivido con el temor de que algún día me cambies por alguien más joven y bonita. Qué te canses de estar escondido y vayas a buscar la familia que tanto anhelas. Donghae- una lágrima bajo por su mejilla-  siempre he pensado que no soy suficiente para ti.</p><p>DongHae lo miro horrorizado.</p><p>-¡Jamás! Nunca te dejaría, eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida. Te amo- con cuidado lo levantó, sentándolo en su regazo, abrazándolo con fuerza.</p><p>-Entonces nunca me dejes ir- Hyuk lloró con fuerza, aferrándose al abrazo.</p><p>-Dime lo que quieres. Pideme cualquier cosa y juro que te la daré.</p><p>-Ahora solo te deseo a ti. Necesito sentirte.</p><p>Terminando de decir esto, Hae lo besó suavemente. A lo que Hyuk correspondió el beso, empujando el cuerpo de DongHae para atrás, dejándolo caer sobre la cama. Sus labios se abrieron más para dejar entrar sus dulces lenguas. Hae tomo las caderas de Hyuk para así apretarlas contra las de él.</p><p> Hyuk besaba el cuello de Hae, a lo que él solo respondía con gemidos. Hae tomó a Hyuk y le dio la vuelta para que este quedará arriba.</p><p>-Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa…Ahora quiero ir arriba.-tomando a Hae y dejándolo abajo de él.</p><p>-¡Hyuk! -dijo sorprendido.</p><p>-¿Me lo negaras?- murmuró en su oído.</p><p>-Jamas te negaría nada. Pero quiero que hoy recuerdes a quien perteneces- con fuerza lo puso debajo de él, sacándole la ropa de la noche anterior con rapidez, desnudandose al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Cuando quedaron en ropa interior DongHae lo miro embelesado, recorrió con su boca el pecho lampiño, subió a su rostro encontrando la marca de anoche, con picardía volvió a morder con cuidado, haciendo que HyukJae gimiera su nombre.</p><p>-Te haré gritar- dijo a su oído exhalando aire y mordiendo detrás de la oreja.</p><p>-Hae... Vamos- dijo con dificultad- Cumplelo- tomo su rostro y lo beso, explorando su boca, tirando de su labio inferior mordiendo hasta que saco una pequeña gota de sangre.</p><p>DongHae dejo de besarlo para proceder a quitarle los boxers, al hacerlo el gemido de HyukJae encendió más sus sentidos. Con cuidado acarició su abdomen, curvando sus manos para descansar en la espalda baja.</p><p>-Hae... Por favor- lo miró, su cabello despeinado, los labios hinchados y rojos. Lucía destrozado.</p><p>Con un poco de fuerza le dió la vuelta dejando su rostro enterrado en el colchón. Poniendo un brazo debajo de la cadera levantó su trasero, dejandolo expuesto.</p><p>Tomo su miembro y lo colocó poco a poco dentro de su amado, él cuál solo respondía con gemidos y diciendo su nombre. Hae tomo con más fuerza la cadera de HyukJae dejando así introducir todo su ser.</p><p>-¡Eres solo mío! -gemia Hae mientras entraba y salía con fuerza.</p><p>Los gritos de placer de Hyuk eran mayores, lo cuál hacia que Hae no parará.</p><p>-Hae, ya no puedo- HyukJae se aferró a las sábanas- Por favor- volteó ligeramente su cabeza.</p><p>DongHae entendió, con su mano libre tomo el miembro de HyukJae masturbándolo al ritmo de las estocadas, con un gemido se derramó en las sábanas, haciendo que sus paredes se contrajeran, llegando a su anhelado orgasmo derramándose en el interior de su pareja.</p><p>Con cuidado saco su mano  y se dejó caer en la espalda de HyukJae repartiendo suaves besos en la espalda, mordiendo ligeramente su nuca.</p><p>-Te amo- HyukJae volteo ligeramente, y DongHae lo besó con fervor.</p><p>-Yo también te amo- con cuidado salió de HyukJae quien jadeó en respuesta, con cuidado se acomodo a lado atrayendolo a su pecho, trazando circulos en su cadera.</p><p>El sonido de la puerta los distrajo.</p><p>-¿Esperas a alguien?- Hae confundido se levantó, poniéndose solo la ropa interior.</p><p>-No- dijo cansado- Ve abrir y si no es importante mándalos al diablo- rió.</p><p>Hae fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Con arrogancia sonrió a la persona que estaba ahí.</p><p>-¿Qué te trae aquí Jackson?- se burló.</p><p>- ¿¡Donghae?! -dijo Jackson sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aún aquí y vestido así? Mas bien con solo eso. -señalando la ropa interior</p><p>-Es la casa de mi mejor amigo y puedo irme cuando quiera y andar como yo quiera.</p><p>De la recamara salió HyukJae con solo su bóxer.</p><p>-Hae ¿Quién es?-dijo en un tono un poco suave- ¡Jackson! -grito sorprendido.</p><p>- Hyuk, te traje el desayuno -alzando con su mano, una bolsa de plastico transparente con recipientes de comida, Lo miro de pies a cabeza, mordiendose un poco los labios.</p><p>-Hyuk, creo debes ir a ponerte mas ropa. -le ordenó Hae al notar la forma en que lo miraba Jackson.</p><p>-No te preocupes, si te sientes cómodo así, por mí no hay ningún problema - rió coquetamente- Si quieres tu ve a ponerte algo más -volteo hacia Donghae. Y se acercó a HyukJae, una vez cerca noto la marca en su cuello.</p><p>-¿Q... qué?- dijo nervioso.</p><p>-¿Quién te hizo esto?- molesto toco levemente.</p><p>-¿A ti que te importa?- bufó Donghae.</p><p>-Mucho, Jae ¿Tienes a alguien en tu vida?-<br/>
Jackson lucía un poco triste. HyukJae se sintió de cierta forma incómodo.</p><p>-Deja que me cambie y hablaremos- tomo su mano y la apretó ,llendo hacia su habitación.</p><p>DongHae lo siguio mirando desconcertado al chico.</p><p>Después de unos minutos ambos salieron vestidos a juego, una playera blanca y jeans azules. De juego unos deportivos blancos. </p><p>Jackson los miro confundido pero no dijo nada.<br/>
-Mira Jack, las cosas son un poco difíciles de explicar- se sentó en el sofá individual, Donghae en el reposabrazos</p><p>-¿Porque? Anoche le confesé a Donghae que me gustas, ¿Es eso malo?</p><p>-Si- Hae respondió rápidamente- HyukJae y yo hemos sido pareja durante 12 años.</p><p>Jackson abrió los ojos impactado.</p><p>-Quiero que comprendas, es un secreto, lo hemos mantenido mucho tiempo, solo las personas más cercanas a nosotros lo saben, y ahora tú eres uno de ellos. Confío en que sabrás guardarlo ¿Verdad?- HyukJae lo miro un poco asustado.</p><p>-¿Guardarlo?- rió amargamente- ¡Eso te dió derecho a burlarte de mi Lee! ¿Eh?- grito levantándose- Jamás dañaría a HyukJae, pero DongHae eres un idiota.</p><p>-No puedo negarlo, me divirtió ver tu cara cuando abrí la puerta - rió sarcasticamente.</p><p>-¡Por Dios Hae! Deja el sarcasmo - dijo Hyuk en tono de regaño a DongHae- Déjame hablar a solas con Jack.</p><p>-¿Es en serio? -fruncio el ceño y cruzo los brazos.</p><p>Hyuk volteó a verlo y le hizo señas con los ojos de que se fuera.</p><p>-Esta bien. Pero no creas que los dejaré todo el día solos. Volveré en un rato. -dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hyuk miro a Jackson y río.</p><p>-Jack, Perdón si te hice pensar otra cosa. Pero en verdad me caes muy bien. No quiero perderte.</p><p>- ¿De verdad? -dijo Jackson sentándose aún mas cerca de Hyuk y tomando su mano donde tenía el anillo que le regaló.</p><p>-De verdad- dejo que las caricias siguieran- eres un chico apuesto, puedes tener a quien quieras- sonrió.</p><p>-Solo te quiero a ti- con su mano libre puso su pulgar en la mejilla de HyukJae acariciándola lentamente- Jamás me interpondria, pero me mintieron y se burlaron de mi</p><p>-Jack creeme esa no era....- HyukJae no pudo seguir hablando, Jackson había acortado la distancia y lo estaba besando.</p><p>Jackson sonrió dentro del beso, con cuidado bajo sus manos a la cintura de HyukJae sintiéndose complacido cuando esté correspondió.</p><p>Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, empujó a Jackson.</p><p>-No, esto no... Esto está mal- puso sus manos en el pecho del más joven.</p><p>-Tú quieres que guarde tu secreto ¿No? - tomo su rostro y se acercó a su oído- Lo haré con una sola condición- se lamió los labios y presionó su boca en la oreja del mayor- Se mío por una noche.</p><p>-¡¿Pero que dices, Jackson?! ¡estás loco! -dijo empujandolo.</p><p>-No te pongas así, Hyuk. Has dicho que te gustó.</p><p>-Yo no dije nada -fruncio el ceño</p><p>-Dijiste que soy apuesto y además….correspondiste a mi beso -dijo pasándose el dedo pulgar sobre sus labios y sonriendo.</p><p>-Fue un impulso, además jamás le haría algo así a Hae.</p><p>-Vamos, solo te pido una noche…Además DongHae no tiene porque enterarse. Será como un sueño...uno muy excitante -guiño el ojo y colocó su mano en la pierna de Hyuk.

-No lo sé… Hae y yo no tenemos secretos.

-Por favor, no me digas que nunca has pensado en estar con alguien más - hizo una pausa- ó con los dos - sonrio maliciosamente

-¡Por Dios! Como puedes decir eso!

-Lo siento, era una broma ¿o no? - rió - Puede ser que lo de estar con los dos lo sea, pero estar solo conmigo no lo es.

Acarició lentamente la pierna de HyukJae subiendo a su muslo, al ver que no tenía resistencia con su otra mano acaricio su cintura.

-No. Jack por favor- gimió.

-¿Por favor que HyukJae?- se inclinó y volvio a capturar sus labios, en un beso más apasionado, HyukJae por reflejo rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, Jackson aprovecho y recostó al mayor en el sofá, quedando a horcajadas, subiendo ambas manos para inmovilizarlo sujetando su cadera.  HyukJae perdido en el momento procedió a quitarle la chamarra que traía, Jackson sonrió y aventó aquella prenda, separándose un poco lo miro, las pupilas diltas, los labios rojos y el rostro sonrojado.

-Vaya vista que tengo- sonrió bajando por su cuello repartiendo besos húmedos, provocando gemidos en HyukJae que eran música para sus oídos. Con rapidez quitó la playera del mayor, quien se hundió aún más en el sillón, Jackson lo miro  complacido, sonriendo perversamente se levantó.

- Piénsalo Jae- se sentó en el otro sillón.

HyukJae se sentó con rapidez, sonrojado pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado, sintiéndose culpable. Puso sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

-Jack, por favor vete. -dijo en tono serio

Se escucho la puerta abrir.

-Vaya! Aún sigues aquí-dijo DongHae en tono molesto.

-No te preocupes ya me iba -tomando su chamarra del suelo-  Pero creo pronto sabrás de mí. -poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de DongHae

-¡Adios Hyuk! Fue una deliciosa plática. - rió mordiendo su labio

- ¿¡Que diablos pasó aquí?!

Hae miró a HyukJae sin playera, sus ojos se llenaban de furia.

-Te lo puedo explicar, Hae -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas 

-No tienes que explicar nada, lo entiendo todo. Por eso querías que los dejará solos. ¿¡Acaso quieres tirar a la mierda mas de 10 años de relación por un mocoso! ? Vete andá, alcanzalo y vayan a terminar lo que interrumpi.

HyukJae se colocó la playera y corrió hacia DongHae.

-Si lo besé- derramaba lágrimas- él dijo que a cambio de guardar el secreto, me tenía que acostar con él- cayó de rodillas sollozando.

DongHae estaba rígido miro a HyukJae en el suelo y apretó los puños.

-¿Lo hiciste?- lo miro con frialdad.

HyukJae levantó la mirada sus ojos hinchados, las lágrimas aún bajando por sus mejillas.

-Hae- murmuro-

-¡Dime maldita sea!- grito.

-Estuve a punto, se levantó antes de que pudiéramos llegar lejos- cerró los ojos y lloró con más fuerza

- Te lo dije- furioso camino de un lado a otro, tomándose el cabello con un poco de fuerza- No hiciste caso, ¿Y ahora?- rió sin ganas - estamos en peligro por un idiota que nos va a delatar.

-Podemos.... Podemos pararlo- recupero aire, limpiándose un poco los ojos- Lo haré Hae.

-Eres un idiota Lee- se inclinó con una mano alzada, antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, encogió la mano en un puño- No vale mi tiempo.

Cuando se dió la vuelta HyukJae pudo ver las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Eso lo hizo sentirse miserable de cierto modo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Es más fácil caer que negarlo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Hae por favor- se levantó, corriendo a abrazarlo por la espalda- Hemos tenido peores escenarios, podemos con esto.</p>
<p>DongHae se rindió a su toque, cayendo de rodillas con un llanto destrozado.</p>
<p>-Deberíamos de hacer pública nuestra relación y así no tendríamos estos problemas- dijo DongHae entre llantos desesperado.</p>
<p>-Lo sé, pero recuerda lo que les ha pasado a los otros miembros, además la compañía nos lo ha advertido. -acaricio el cabello de Hae, dejando caer sus lágrimas-</p>
<p>-¡Me importa poco la empresa! ¡Me importas más tú! -gritó Hae.</p>
<p>-Sabes muy bien que ninguno de los dos podríamos estar lejos de los escenarios. Necesitamos el apoyo de la empresa.</p>
<p>-¿Entonces quieres ir a acostarte con ese idiota? -volteó DongHae con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y odio.</p>
<p>-Por favor Hae deja que yo lo arreglé. -tomo con sus manos la cara de su amado y lo miró a los ojos, lo besó apasionadamente- Ven, vamos a la cama, ha sido una mañana muy ajetreada.</p>
<p>Condujo a Hae a la cama. Este puso su cabeza en el pecho de Hyuk y su brazo rodeó su cintura. Hyuk paso su mano por el cabello de Hae.</p>
<p>-El solo hecho de pensar que puedes acostarte con otro, me vuelve loco -dijo Hae apretando su mano en la cadera de Hyukjae </p>
<p>-Deja de pensar en eso, mi niño bueno-acarició el cabello negro de Hae.</p>
<p>-Odio cuando me llamas así- dijo sonrojado.</p>
<p>-No lo haces- murmuro contra su cabello- Vamos a salir de esta. Haré lo que sea necesario para protegerte.</p>
<p>-Acostandote con otro- tembló</p>
<p>-¿Sabes? Jackson me dijo que si los preferia a ambos también estaba dispuesto.</p>
<p>DongHae levantó la mirada, en estado de shock. De pronto su cara adquirió un rojo escarlata.</p>
<p>-¿E....estarías dispuesto a eso?- seguía nervioso.</p>
<p>-¿A qué Hae? ¿A un trío?- sonrió- sería bueno para nosotros ¿No lo crees?</p>
<p>DongHae se acomodo. Sentándose en la cama.</p>
<p>-No lo sé, pero creo que mi amor por ti es tan grande. Te perdonaría todo. Y haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras con tal de retenerte a mi lado- lo abrazo,acariciando su espalda.</p>
<p>- Entonces, ¿aceptas? Podríamos pensar que es una aventura y que no conocemos a esta persona. Experimentar. A lo mejor y te gusta -bromeó.</p>
<p>- ¡Hyuk! -le dio un golpe en el pecho- No es momento de bromear. Odio el hecho de que otro hombre te toque pero odiaria más que  fueras  hacerlo con él sin mi.</p>
<p>-Voy a enviarle un mensaje. Le diré que nos veamos esta noche. Entre más rápido pasemos por esto, es mejor.</p>
<p>*.</p>
<p>HyukJae y Donghae estaban sentados en el sofá, tomados de la mano.</p>
<p>Vestían pantalón de mezclilla semiajustado, playera negra.</p>
<p>DongHae bebía un whisky, estaba enojado y nervioso. -</p>
<p>-nunca te había visto así. Tan nervioso y me gusta. Te ves muy sexy-río-</p>
<p>-Parece que estás disfrutando esto -dijo en tono serio-</p>
<p>Tocaron a la puerta. Hyuk se apresuró a abrir. Jackson se había superado, vestía una camisa negra abierta a la mitad, unos pantalones blancos arriba del tobillo, rasgados, y unos zapatos negros sin calcetas.</p>
<p>Se recargo en la puerta y observo a HyukJae de arriba hacia abajo.</p>
<p>-Buenas noches Hyuk- dijo coqueto y depósito un beso en su mejilla.</p>
<p>-Hola Jackson- hizo un ademán con la mano indicando que pasara. Entro y saludo a DongHae con la mano quien sólo gruño.</p>
<p>Se sentó en el sillón individual, acomodando sus codos en las rodillas.</p>
<p>-¿Y bien?- miro a DongHae quien bebio de golpe la bebida. -</p>
<p>-Lo hará- mascullo - pero tengo mis condiciones.</p>
<p>Jackson levantó una ceja curioso.</p>
<p>-La primera es que yo estaré presente, no harás nada que no te indique o te permita. En el momento que dañes a Hyuk te vas. Segundo, usarás un preservativo.</p>
<p>-No- lo corto Jackson- No tengo a nadie "en mi vida sexual" estoy sano- de su pantalón saco una hoja doblada y se la tendió a DongHae, este la abrió viendo unos resultados.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo?- molesto le regreso la hoja.</p>
<p>-Previne muchas cosas Hae, así que me los hice hace una semana- rió y se cruzó de brazos. -</p>
<p>¿HyukJae?- miro a su pareja que estaba en el otro sofá.</p>
<p>-Esta bien Hae no hay problema- sonrió.</p>
<p>-Bien, pero no te corres dentro de él- lo miro desafiante y Jackson asintió- tercero no puedes decirle a nadie, firmaras un acuerdo de confidencialidad.</p>
<p>-¡Por Dios, Hae! Cuantas reglas y aparte tengo que firmar. ¿no se te hace un poco exagerado? -rio Jackson mientras dejaba caer su espalda en el respaldo del sillón</p>
<p>-¿Qué creías?- rió- ¿Qué vendrías a cojer a mi novio e irte? ¿O peor aún quedarte a dormir y que te preparé el desayuno? Y además apenas son las primeras reglas, tengo más -paso su mano sobre su cabello haciéndolo para atrás.</p>
<p>-Esta bien, todo sea por estar con Hyuk -sonrió volteando a verlo-</p>
<p>-Cuarto, no puedes hacerle ninguna marca, rasguño, algo parecido. Quinto, solo va a durar media hora, ni un minuto más. Sexto, como ya te lo dije anteriormente no te quedarás a dormir.</p>
<p>-¡Espera! Tengo una objeción. ¿Solo media hora? Por lo menos debe ser una hora. -sonrió coquetamente- No es mi culpa que tú eres de media hora. Si por mí fuera seria toda la noche.</p>
<p>-Hijo de....</p>
<p>-Jackson ¿Cuánto tiempo propones?- intervino HyukJae</p>
<p>-El tiempo que tenga que durar, y me voy en la mañana. Quiero acurrucarme con él... Si no, puedes meterte tu acuerdo... -</p>
<p>-Bien-dijo HyukJae- es un hecho, ahora- fue a la cocina por los papeles y se los paso- firma. </p>
<p>Jackson sonrió, tomo la pluma y firmo sin siquiera leer. DongHae le quito los papeles y sonrió.</p>
<p>-Si violas nuestro acuerdo, me aseguraré de hacer tu vida miserable.</p>
<p>-No lo haré- con su mano libre atrajo a Hyukaje a su regazo y lo sujeto firmemente- no si mi recompensa me está esperando- dió un suave beso en el cuello de HyukJae provocando que se sonrojara. </p>
<p>Hyuk con la mirada puesta en Hae hizo un gesto de que todo estaría bien. Sin más, Jackson con su mano tomo la cara de HyukJae para así besarlo. Este sin pensar cerró los ojos y le correspondió el beso. Hae no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El amor de su vida besando a otro, sin poner resistencia.</p>
<p>Sin pensarlo, se levantó y quitó a Hyuk del regazo de Jackson.</p>
<p>-¡No puedo tolerar esto! Creí que podría pero no puedo -grito enojado-</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasa Hae? No toleras que conmigo se está exitando más rápido y eso que es solo un beso</p>
<p>-¡Hae! Tenemos un acuerdo. Dijiste que estabas bien con esto. -dijo Hyuk tomándolo de la mano-</p>
<p>-Entiendo tu enojo, Hae. -dijo Jackson acercándose- No es nada fácil ver a tu amado con alguien más pero ¿has pensado que él te vea besando a otro?-terminando de decir esto, tomo la cara de DongHae y lo beso.</p>
<p>DongHae en estado de shock solo sintió los labios de Jackson sobre los suyos quién sin previo aviso metió su lengua en su boca, usando su mano para detener la barbilla de DongHae y la otra sosteniendo las muñecas.</p>
<p>HyukJae observó a los dos hombres sintiendo que su sangre hervía y viajaba a la parte sur de su anatomía. </p>
<p>Jackson finalizó el beso mordiendo ligeramente la barbilla de DongHae, retirándose regreso con HyukJae y lo sentó de nuevo en su regazo.</p>
<p>-Tú- dijo molesto.</p>
<p>-¿Te gusto?- alzó sus cejas y se lamió los labios- jamás pensé que te besaría Hae, y no fue tan malo- suspiró y se dedicó a besar el cuello de HyukJae. </p>
<p>Este jadeó en respuesta , volteó y beso a Jackson sorprendiendolo. Este correspondio y lo alzó leve haciendo que quedarán frente a frente , las rodillas de HyukJae tocando el respaldo del sillón</p>
<p>-Es bueno que seas tan flexible- ronroneo y tocando su trasero, sacando un gemido del mayor.</p>
<p>Comenzó a lamer y besar el cuello Hyuk. A lo que este entre gemidos dijo su nombre.</p>
<p>Donghae al escuchar esto se aproximó tomando entre sus manos su rostro y besándolo.</p>
<p>Jackson continuo bajando, alzando la playera del mayor y besándolo en el pecho. Al terminar el beso, DongHae se quitó la playera, al mismo tiempo Jackson se la quitaba a HyukJae y este rompía los pocos botones de la camisa de Jackson.</p>
<p>-¡Vaya! Nunca pensé tenerlos a los dos en la misma noche-exclamó Jackson con respiración agitada</p>
<p>-¡Calla! No hagas que te corra a patadas -dijo Hae aún en tono agresivo.</p>
<p>HyukJae rió y se levantó.</p>
<p>-Vamos a la cama- mientras iba caminando se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón, revelando que no portaba ropa interior.</p>
<p>Jackson se mordió el labio y camino detrás , DongHae sonrió siguiéndolos.</p>
<p>HyukJae se acostó en la cama y separó ligeramente sus piernas, mostrando su erección curvandose en su estómago.</p>
<p>Jackson se lamió los labios y se quitó la ropa restante.</p>
<p>-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- sonrió hacia HyukJae.</p>
<p>-No solo me gusta lo voy a disfrutar - se levantó y caminó hacia él, besándolo primero en los labios, luego bajo por su pecho deleitándose con la forma musculosa del joven.</p>
<p>Se arrodilló, burlándose de la extensión presentada. DongHae estaba recargado en la puerta, disfrutando de la vista.</p>
<p>Camino hacia la cama y se sentó, desabrochando su pantalón, sacando su miembro erguido.</p>
<p>-Vamos- Hyuk- murmuró Jackson tomando del cabello a HyukJae quien jadeó en respuesta.</p>
<p>-Tranquilo muchacho- DongHae lo reprendió- tienes que ganartelo ¿O no Hyuk?</p>
<p>-Si- exhaló aire a propósito, haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran la columna del menor, camino a gatas hacia DongHae, quien lo recibió acariciando su rostro, lentamente metió su pulgar a su boca dejando que lo lamiera a gusto.</p>
<p>-Vamos Jae- dijo burlón- muéstrale de lo que eres capaz. Tomó la cabeza de HyukJae y la llevó en dirección hacia su miembro. -Ya sabes que hacer -dijo Hae-</p>
<p>HyukJae rozó con sus labios el miembro del mayor haciendo a este gemir. Lo Introdujo poco a poco. DongHae alzó la cadera, apresurando a que lo introdujera de un solo golpe.</p>
<p>Con sus manos tomo el cabello de su pareja haciendo que su boca se enterrará hasta la empuñadura. Los gemidos eran más fuertes. Con un jalón apartó a HyukJae y lo alzó sentándolo en la cama. </p>
<p>-Ven aquí donsaeng- hizo un ademán con el dedo indicándole que se acercara. Jackson obedeció - de rodillas- mando.</p>
<p>El menor cayó con un poco de fuerza y lo miro.</p>
<p>-Jack- gimió Hyuk - Muéstrame de lo que estas hecho- tomo un puño de su cabello y dirigió su rostro al miembro de DongHae.</p>
<p>Jackson se ruborizó, con timidez beso la punta, el mayor un poco desesperado hundió su boca haciendo que se atragantara.</p>
<p>-¿Demasiado Jackson?- se burló. El menor negó como pudo y siguió con la felación.</p>
<p>Por su parte, Hyuk veía disfrutar a su amado. Por lo que tomó su mano y la puso en su miembro.</p>
<p>-Hae, por favor.</p>
<p>-Aun no Hyuk- lo acercó para besarlo.</p>
<p>Lo empujó haciendo que cayera de espaldas a la cama.</p>
<p>- Arriba Jackson- mando. El menor se levantó limpiándose la boca con su brazo.</p>
<p>-¿Qué quieres Hyuk?- pregunto Jackson abriendo sus piernas.</p>
<p>-Follame- murmuró-


</p><p><br/>
Ambos pelinegros sonrieron maliciosamente.</p>
<p><br/>
DongHae abrió el cajón de su mesita y saco su botella de lubricante, tendiendosela a Jackson.</p>
<p><br/>
-¿Sabes cómo se usa verdad?</p>
<p><br/>
-Claro Lee- rodó los ojos.</p>
<p><br/>
Colocó el lubricante en sus dedos, con cuidado metiendo el dedo índice en aquel apretado agujero, sintiéndose seguro agrego otro dedo. HyukJae gimió incitando a continuar. Jackson agrego un tercer dedo. Estirandolo, cuando HyukJae soltó un jadeó, el se apresuró a poner lubricante en su miembro, aventandole la botella a Donghae.</p>
<p><br/>
-¿Listo? -murmuró el menor<br/>
-Por supuesto. Ya no aguanto</p>
<p><br/>
Tomo su miembro, el cual fue introduciendo poco a poco en el mayor. Este cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios, sus manos apretaban la sabana. </p>
<p><br/>
-¿Te gusta? -pregunto con la respiración agitada </p>
<p><br/>
-Muchísimo. Damelo todo, por favor. </p>
<p><br/>
-Tú lo pediste. -río el menor</p>
<p><br/>
Sin más empezó a mover  sus caderas contra las del mayor, él gritaba el nombre de Jackson. </p>
<p><br/>
-Jackson si, más, por favor. Tan bueno, tan lindo donsaeng.</p>
<p><br/>
DongHae se recostó y unió sus bocas, bajando una mano al miembro descuidado de su pareja.</p>
<p><br/>
-Hyukaje, vamos, déjame ver cómo te corres- DongHae susurro contra su boca, jalando su cabello con brusquedad.</p>
<p><br/>
-Hae, aún no- demandó- te quiero adentro, Jack muevete hacia mi boca.</p>
<p><br/>
Jackson salió de él, se subió a la cama y se colocó a rodillas frente a la cara de HyukJae, DongHae se posó entre sus piernas y lo penetró.</p>
<p><br/>
-Vamos Hyuk, no me hagas esperar- Jackson tomo su pene y lo metió en la boca del mayor.</p>
<p><br/>
HyukJae chupaba con gula, haciendo los sonidos más obscenos que podía. </p>
<p><br/>
Los tres undidos en el placer. Por alguna razón los ojos de Jackson y Donghae se encontraron, llenos de placer. Como si estuvieran sincronizados se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Donghae tomo el miembro de su amado y lo ayudó a llegar al mismo tiempo. Los tres empadados de sudor, jadeantes. Se acostaron rendidos sobre la cama, quedando hyuk enmedio. </p>
<p><br/>
-Gracias Hae- HyukJae se inclinó y beso a su pareja tiernamente, después volteó y beso a Jackson- También a ti- sonrió </p>
<p><br/>
- Hyuk, eso fue espectacular, ahora de por qué DongHae no te suelta.</p>
<p><br/>
-No es solo por eso- respondió molesto- Lo amo y me ama. Hemos estado en las buenas y en las malas. Me acompaño cuando mi padre murió. Estuve con él cuando su accidente, cuando lo atacaron por una estúpida foto. Me acompaña en mis locuras, es mi confidente, mi amigo, es mi todo- sonrió con devoción a su pareja.</p>
<p><br/>
-Hae- HyukJae estaba a punto de llorar.</p>
<p><br/>
-Eso es hermoso Hyung- Jackson contuvo el llanto- espero algún día encontrar a la persona que me complemente tanto como ustedes lo hacen.</p>
<p><br/>
-Puede estar tan cerca de ti y tu no te darías cuenta idiota.</p>
<p><br/>
-¡DongHae! Prácticamente tuve tu pene en mi boca, llámame cariño o algo asi- se burló.</p>
<p><br/>
El mayor de sonrojo y le aventó una almohada. HyukJae sobrio, acurrucados en DongHae , mientras que Jackson rodeaba su cintura.</p>
<p><br/>
-Buenas noches- dijo sin más.</p>
<p><br/>
DongHae beso su cabeza, y acaricio el cabello de Jackson cerrando los ojos.</p>
<p>El menor solo sonrió y se dejó llevar..</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ese fue el trío. Aún nos cuesta trabajo escribir eso. Pero estamos dispuestas a recibir críticas constructivas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>